Crossfire's Wrath
by Seaflower
Summary: Nathan wants to stop the destruction of the status quo.Problem: It's against evolution. Good people are force to give up the pursuit of happiness. Yet,how do you form a resistance to fight a government, when philosophies clash & love is questionable?


**Crossfire's Wrath**

_TV show premise: Heroes_

_Genre:Drama/Romance/Philosophy_

_Canon/Non-canon: Canon, this story is heavily based on season three, so if you are trying to avoid season three spoilers, avoid this story at all cost._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the NBC show Heroes nor do I own any of the characters within the show. They are the proud property of Tim Kring and NBC. I am merely writing a non-profit fanfiction story because I love the Heroes universe and the characters who exist within it. I swore that I am not a jackass fan who will one day sue Tim Kring or NBC for ripping off an idea I propose within this fanfic and I find it highly unlikely that they would read it anyways._

_Warning: This story will contain some dark subject matter, incestuous relationships *cough, cough* "l love Paire with a dash of Peter/Nate. I am so going to hell one day hahaha", homo-erotic elements and a wide range of sexual orientations. I welcome all those of the pansexual revolution! If none of this interest you please just avoid this story instead of sending me flames._

_Oh I love feedback, so please if you have any thoughts you would like to share, please do!If you want to flame go ahead, I believe flaming makes devalues the respondent more than the writer they are flaming. It is your choice._

_**Location- Bennet Family Costa Verde residences, Claire's bedroom**_

_**Time: A month after the crash**_

"So you have no clue who this "Rebel" person is?"

"Peter for the 10th time, No! I got the text shortly after coming home from the crash." Claire replied to a franticly pacing Peter.

"Maybe this is a counter cover set up by Nathan?" Peter said tensely, turning away from Claire smirk.

"Counter cover? Only one week of of fugitive life and you're already using the lingo...Anyways I know we can ..._fairly_ trust him."

"Him?"

"Or...her..."

"Claire you don't even know Rebel's gender and yet you trust this possible government agent and are now arguing that I should do so as well. Claire that's insane!"

"It's not INSANE!" Claire replied hotly, cheeks flushing and it is not _necessarily_ insane." She turn around and dead stare Peter cold.

"Do you think, I would be so foolish to ask you to come here, to talk to you about an untested ally. You know I never do anything so foolish that will endanger you or the guys!"

All motion for Peter stopped in that moment.

"What...what do you mean untested? Claire did you risk meeting up with Rebel before telling me?" Peters hoarse voice asked, his heart in his throat as he ponder what could have happened.

Claire's eyes focus themselves over Peter's shoulder, as her cheek turn on full flush from seeing Peter's stun face.

"it's not like I trusted him...or her right away. For the past month we have been exchanging emails and working together."

"Working together?"

"Rebel has been able to hack and find computer files about Nathan next abduction targets. There was one in my area. His name is Adam, he has the ability to breathe under water without having to come up for air. Rebel sent me false id and a plane ticket to Montreal for Adam, he disguised it within a package of the school books my mother ordered for my courses recently. I on the other hand when to Adam before my Dad nabbed him, put him up for a couple of days and then sneaked him on a bus to Oregon, where he caught his flight for Montreal." Claire said while rubbing her weary shoulders.

Just listening to the details of the recuse of one person with abilities and imagining the ramifications of what could have happened to Claire seem to knock Peter cold.

"...How you even know you didn't send him into the belly of the beast?"Peter asked.

"To be honest...I didn't. I decided to go with my gut that Rebel was a reliable source. I couldn't ignore the possibility to help someone like us avoid capture. I figure the possible rewards outweigh the possible repercussions . To try to test Rebel, I had Adam email as a random high school student from my old school in Odessa with a newly created email, that I instructed him to discard once he made it to Montreal. I did not tell Rebel the name of the alias nor what type of email address I had instructed Adam to make. I got an email with the exact name and type of email I told Adam to make and trace IP address to an internet cafe on St. Catherine in Montreal. Since Rebel doesn't know about the confirmation email and it is coming from Montreal, I have started to trust Rebel a bit more than before."

Claire said quietly, the steel tone of her voice melting away to reveal just how daunting this task was for her.

Peter took in the slight quiver of her lip.

"I don't know if I should hug you or shake you. Maybe an uncle's suppose to do both?"

Claire whacked his shoulder before allowing herself to show a momentary weakness and fall into his strong arms.

"I didn't know you were a hacker? Tracking emails?" Peter said half jokingly

Second whack.

"How blonde do you think I am?" Claire smirked "Not all my friends and interests have to do with Cheerleading you know!"

"I will learn to be less discriminatory to all petite blonde cheerleaders from here on in."

"On behalf of my kind, I thank you" Claire jokingly replied. "Anyways tracking IP addresses isn't as difficult as you would think and Zach gave me a crash course in some useful computer skills to have for my future Superhero business. Some! Don't expect me to be able to crack the government mainframe computer or anything."

"Superhero business?"

"He's delusional . At this moment, I just want us to survive. Not enough time to do that and save the world at the same time."

"You saved a life Claire." Peter affirmed

"Yeah and I treated him like a guinea pig..."Claire whispered

Peter walked over to Claire's window and stared out at the starless sky. Trying to lose himself in it's velvet darkness, he body shaking slightly.

"We are in uncertain times now, I think we all are going to be making choices and taking risk that we couldn't imagine undertaking just a couple of months ago." He gripped the window plane tightly. "To be honest Claire, I can feel my soul growing colder and am not so sure if that's a bad thing..."

"Peter..." Claire murmured. Her hand reaching out to pat his shoulder when-

"Have you tried to track Rebel's IP address or gain any information you can gleam from net about him or her?" Peter asked.

Shaking herself, Claire hand dropped.

"Again, am not a hacker or anything, but using my limited knowledge of computer security checks, I couldn't find anything. Nothing. No address, no block, worm, malware to cover tracks. No record of existence, except the text messages. They seem to come from nowhere... It's almost like Rebel exists within the dead air of cyberspace. Tho guessing from Rebels ability to crack government files and hijack my cellphone, it's obvious that if he wants to keep his identity hidden, there's nothing I can do to uncover it. So it be we need someone of higher skill to look for clues or the reason there's no trace is because..."

"Rebel has an ability like us, but with technology and/or the internet, Like Micah?" Peter finished her sentence.

They both fell silent.

Peter. My mind takes a break from all thoughts of Rebel, as I turned to look at

Peter. Sweet yet confident Peter. He looks so worn. I wonder where he and the guys have been sleeping since the accident? I was even expecting to see him tonight until I came into my room and he appear from my closet. I hope I didn't disturb Mom or Lyle with my yap of joy and feel slightly guilty that Dad is still banish from the house.

A long black lock of hair curls into Peter's eyes and am taken back to that special night in my school's corridor. Worst and Best night of my life. I think back to what Dad telling me to grasp my chance at a normal life. I would be lying to say it doesn't tempt me late at night. I think back to the prom I was able to attend, the friends I wasn't able to make and all those moments that are suppose to be part of my teenage experience, taken from me. How I do want it.

Yet looking at my personal hero, I know I have to make peace with the fact that I will never be normal. That my life must walk down this new path. I can't live a normal happy life, knowing that my friends and many potentially good people are having their lives and rights stripped away by covert means and for the worries of a small group of people.

I can't live a normal life, knowing that many people, people like me will not be given that choice. I think my ability to live frivolously died the night Peter saved me.

"Claire, I know you want to take a more active role in the upcoming fight but I think it makes more sense for you to stay here for the moment. Matt, Mohinder and I are still trying to figure out how all of this got start, let allow formulate a plan to take down the government. If we get separated,you best option for setting up a system of communication. If we get taken down..."Peter trailed.

"I am the only one, who can go public. Maybe not making the situation better but giving others like us some time to stall or to hide" Claire said quietly.

Peter turn to look at her gently.

"...You're...not upset about me wanting you to play it cool for a little while"

Claire shot him a small smile in understanding

"Hahaha I know it isn't my usual m.o but I think you're right, to a point. We don't know the full scale of this organization and since I have no offensive abilities and probably the most secret service ops on me, I may prove to be a liabiltiy to the cause if I played an active role. Plus, I think a Rebel has plans of his or her own, that may continue to help or hinder ours. I will act as last resort home base and will relay any important information to you via our secret code." said Claire

I hate sitting back in my safe room, knowing that my friends are might ending up dying at any moment. But I know I have to stay here, to act as the communication network between Peter and the guys, Rebel and any information I might gleam from my Dad. What we need most importantly now is information and am in a much better position to gather it then they are, now is not the time to think of my personal pride.

"I will try to be careful, if Rebel asks to me to assist with anymore relocations.

"Claire that's too dangerous, what if they realize a---"

"Peter, I promise to be careful and not take shakey risk. I will sit and be the good little daughter and niece. I'll be the fail safe. I am even willing to be Rebel's pawn for the time being. But the one thing I won't do, is turn down a chance to save others lives, if I can!" Claire said firmly while looking deep into Peter's dark espresso eyes.

"Just be careful."said Peter

For a moment, all time and reality stood still. Peter will have to disappear soon. It was risky for him to chance a visit with me in the first place. How long does it take to take down a government? Days? Months? Years? and maybe, one of us won't make it...

The entire left side of my body suddenly broke out into spasms. My hands clutching at my heart as this surreal thought took over my mind. Is this how I will die, not of the body but in...

Suddenly I felt my entire body engulf in Peter's arms. The smell of his hair calming me as it tickle my nose, his warm breathe on my neck as he---

And in another moment, I found myself exclude from momentary paradise.

"What the..."

"I'mmmm sorry, I think am still reeling from the two time hug family betrayal tackle." Peter said as he hastily open my window.

Something in his voice makes me wonder if there wasn't something else in his tone...Biting my lip, I will myself to be understanding, to not feel insecure at the thought that maybe, maybe. Peter no longer trusted me as well.

"Peter, You're the only one in the world I completely trust." I whispered

Peter's sad eyes shot me a smile before he vanish out into the black velvet sky.

Yet I smile, cause I heard him faintly say

"You're the only one I completely trust."

_**Location: Flying away from Claire, Time: Minutes later**_

I slow down my speed, not wanting to get to Matt or Mohinder in any hurry. Looking down at my hands, I felt a single strand of long hair.

_Claire_

I bring it to my lips and kiss it gently.

You are the only one I trust completely Claire. My cheeks flush as I think about what I almost did.

Even more than I do for myself.

That thought burning itself into my skull as by thumb rubs the place on my wrist where Noah cut me as I struggle to bring him back to the motel room.

Will you ever forgive me?


End file.
